Change The Future
by Siftur
Summary: El mundo fue desolado por Trihexa después de que este fue liberado por Rizevin, las facciones cayeron derrotadas, el demonio triunfó por sobre todos y ya no había quien se le oponga, sin embargo Azazel, en un ultimo esfuerzo, creó la maquina del tiempo y envió a Issei al pasado para salvar el mundo, podrá el Sekiryuutei cambiar el futuro? o la historia se repetirá de nuevo?


**Antes de comenzar descargo las responsabilidades: ni High School DxD, ni sus personajes, ni los elementos de Videojuegos u otros animes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, sin más, los dejo con la historia.**

 **PD: si les interesa saber cuando actualizare "Issei el Sekiryuutei Oscuro" será para la próxima semana…o mañana, depende de si decido publicar lo que tengo o escribir un nuevo capitulo desde cero, ahora si la historia.**

 **Cap 1: de vuelta al principio**

 _ **(NARRA ISSEI)**_

Crisis, era la única forma de describirlo, el mundo entero estaba en crisis, más bien, al borde del colapso total.

Todo desde que liberaron a la Bestia, Trihexa, el fin se acercaba para la vida como se la conoce, todo por culpa del hijo de puta de Rizevin.

Lo perdí todo por culpa de ese bastardo, mis amigos, mi familia, incluso perdí a las mujeres que amo…y no puedo hacer nada para enfrentarme a esa maldita bestia!

Solo puedo esconderme junto a Azazel y la única chica importante que me queda…Asia.

-Issei-kun, te encuentras bien?-escuchar su dulce voz era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo-por favor…no llores-ella me rogó con preocupación, yo simplemente le dirigí una cálida sonrisa.

-no te preocupes Asia, estoy bien si? Vamos a estar bien, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño-mis palabras parecieron reconfortarla, ella me abrazó y yo le correspondí, ella era lo que avivaba la esperanza en mi…

-finalmente, lo conseguí!-la voz de Azazel resonó detrás de mi, a voltear a verlo el me dirigió una amplia sonrisa-está listo Issei, la maquina del tiempo ha quedado terminada-sonreí por esa noticia, esto lo cambiaría todo…-pero…es solo para un tripulante…tu-mi sonrisa se borró al instante.

-qué?-fue lo único que pude decir.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo Issei, la máquina mandara tu mente y tu alma al pasado, no sé a cuando, pero seguramente te las arreglaras para que esto no ocurra-dios, le daría un puñetazo en este momento si el no tuviera razón…

-no puedo dejar aquí a Asia!-exclamé, no podía irme sin Asia…no podía…perdería mi cordura…mi esperanza…yo…

-Issei-kun…-sentí la calidez de una suave mano tocando mi mejilla, miré hacia abajo, hacia esos bellos ojos verdes que me llenaban de felicidad cada vez que me miraban…-ve…-dijo ella en un susurro para luego sonreírme.

-No, Asia, yo…-.

 **BOOOM**

No llegue a terminar de hablar, un temblor sacudió el lugar.

-nos encontraron…-dijo Azazel con una expresión seria-Issei, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo pasándome un aparato-ponte eso en el pecho, y esto en la cabeza-dijo con alcanzándome un casco-te conseguiremos tiempo-me dijo el ex líder de los caídos para luego desplegar sus 6 pares de alas y caminar hacia la salida del bunker en dónde estábamos.

-ve Ise…-miré a Asia una vez más a los ojos, ella me sonrió-te daré todo el tiempo que necesitas, salvanos, para que todos podamos volver a estar juntos-.

-No, Asia yo…-fui interrumpido cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los míos…la cálida sensación que siempre atesoré…no dude en corresponderle, fueron unos cortos segundos lo que duró el beso, al final ella se apartó de mi y con ojos llorosos dijo…

-te amo-luego marchó tras Azazel…yo sabía lo que debía hacer, me dolía, me dolía en el alma, por qué? Por qué tuvo que terminar todo así?! No permitiré que suceda, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Yo también te amo…-fue entonces que coloqué el primer aparato en mi pecho, este se adhirió a él, luego coloqué el casco en mi cabeza-cambiaré el futuro, lo prometo!-.

-sé que lo harás, Hyodou Issei-fueron las palabras de Azazel-oh, casi lo olvidó, toma esto-dijo lanzándome una extrañas cadenas negras-fueron el ultimo presente de los olímpicos, y este es un regalo que Odín dejo para ti antes de morir-dijo entregándome una gran hacha de acero con runas talladas en la hoja y una marca de horca en el mango-la llamó Leviathan, fue impregnada con el poder de Serafall…sabes que hacer-fueron las palabras de Azazel antes de salir por la puerta

-gracias…Azazel-dije en un susurro, luego materialize la Boosted Gear en mi brazo izquierdo-Ddraig…-.

- **[a la orden compañero]** -habló el dragón en mi interior para luego guardar las armas en mi Sacred Gear.

-Oh, y Issei-Azazel me llamó una vez más-si vuelves muy atrás…dale una oportunidad a mi tonta niña…-.

-hm…está bien…-.

-gracias…-seguido, se perdió de mi vista.

-Ise-giré mi vista hacia Asia, ella me sonreía-nunca me olvides…-.

-jamás lo haré-respondí firmemente, de repente sentí que la maquina se encendía, Azazel la habrá activado por control remoto, miré a Asia, ella simplemente me dirigió su dulce sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, estaba todo preparado…iba a volver en el tiempo, y evitaría este futuro-según Azazel, volver en el tiempo eliminará esta línea temporal ya que cambiaré el pasado…tks, que estúpidamente complicado-comenté mientras miraba al techo.

 **Inicia la cuenta regresiva, 30, 29, 28, 27…**

Había llegado el momento, estaba preparado, no puedo dar un paso atrás, debo dar lo mejor de mi sea en dónde acabe, o más bien cuando…

 _ **(NARRA OMNICIENTE)**_

Mientras Issei se encontraba a punto de realizar el salto temporal, Azazel y Asia había salido a encarar a Rizevin y su ejército.

-oh…finalmente han decidido rendirse, y el Sekiryuutei? Dónde está?-habló el demonio sonriendo con malicia.

-Rizevin, me temo comunicarte, que has perdido-habló el ex líder de los caídos con una sonrisa divertida.

-que idioteces estás diciendo Azazel? Se acabó, contempla a tu alrededor, yo he salido victorioso!-exclamó el lunático alzando su único brazo al aire.

-no…perdiste, solo que aun no lo sabes, Asia!-exclamó el caído mientras se cubría de un aura de energía y materializaba una cantidad incontable de lanzas detrás de el.

-si! **[Balance Break!]** -exclamó la rubia alzando una lanza dorada con una gema roja que tras un gran resplandor materializó una armadura dorada que protegió a la joven de ojos verdes, Asia se elevó en el aire junto a Azazel al desplegar 3 pares de alas de demonio.

-patético-fue la única palabra de Rizevin antes de arremeter contra Azazel en un choque poder donde las auras de ambos seres sobrenaturales lucharon entra sí, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes para luego tras un choque de puños que generó una onda expansiva, tomar distancia uno del otro, atacándose mutuamente con magia, Azazel con sus ataques de luz y Rizevin con su poder demoniaco.

-ahhhh!-mientras tanto, Asia luchaba contra el ejército de Rizevin, arrasando con las tropas haciendo uso de sus ataques de energía dragón, disparos de luz rojos y lluvias de proyectiles dorados dispersaban al ejército, pero el uso de tanta magia comenzaba a sacar factura y mientras los enemigos reagrupaban, Asia se estaba cansando-ahh..ahh…Fafnir, necesito ayuda-pidió la rubia

- **[el poder total del rey dragón Fafnir está a tu disposición, compañera, da lo mejor de ti!]** -exclamó el dragón dorado en la mente de Asia.

-Si!-seguido, la demonio volvió a arremeter con sus fuerzas renovadas luego de que el rey dragón le concediera todo su poder.

El dúo no aguantó mucho hasta que Azazel cayó ante Rizevin y Asia tuvo que retrocedes cuando la cantidad de enemigos la abrumaron.

-este es el final de su resistencia, Azazel! Ahora, de las cenizas de este mundo, resurgirá uno nuevo, y todo será hecho a mi imagen! Jajajajajajajajajajaja!-rió extaciado el demonio.

-perdiste… -habló el agotado Azazel con una imborrable sonrisa, esto irritó a Rizevin.

-que demonios estás diciendo maldito caído, se acabó! Todos tus esfuerzos fueron en va…-Rizevin no acabó la frase, pues quedó conmocionado cuando una intensa energía emanó del bunker oculto en dónde se refugiaban los rebeldes-que fue eso?-.

-eso…fue mi victoria-dijo Azazel ampliando su sonrisa-perdiste Rizevin-todo comenzó a temblar, el cielo se agrietó, el ejercito de Rizevin comenzó a convertirse en cenizas.

-que está pasando…que demonios está pasando?! T-tu, maldi…argh!-el demonio escupió sangre cuando Azazel clavó una lanza de luz en su pecho, miró al ex líder de los caídos solo para ver la misma sonrisa victoriosa plasmada en su rostro.

-se acabó…-fueron las ultimas palabras de Azazel antes de volverse cenizas.

Fue entonces que todo alrededor de Rizevin comenzó a desvanecerse trozo a trozo, el cielo, la tierra, el mundo entero, todo en esta línea temporal estaba desapareciendo.

-no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-y finalmente desapareció el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **(NARRA ISSEI)**_

Mi conciencia curiosamente se desplazo por todos mis recuerdos, vi cada una de mis experiencias, desde la liberación de Trihexa hasta la batalla contra Loki, pero finalmente se detuvo, y creo…que no pudo haber sido en un momento tan…jodido para mí.

-Issei-kun!-esa voz…si, es ella…realmente volví tan atrás?-por favor sálvame, Issei-kun!-Raynare…

Estuve unos segundos de pie digiriendo todo, volví hasta este punto, este punto en el que vine a rescatar a Asia, miré a un lado mío, Rias estaba junto a mí, mirándome expectante, luego miré de reojo, Koneko y Kiba…ellos estaban aquí, y finalmente miré al otro lado, Asia yacía muerta…si, volví a este momento, no pensé volver tan atrás.

-hm…-contuve un gruñido, claro, estaba muy dañado, y también, en este punto, era muy débil, incluso si mi mente y mi alma volvieron en el tiempo, mi cuerpo sigue siendo débil, aunque siento algo de aumento en mí poder en este punto, volví a mirar a Raynare, este momento era en el que yo le pedía a Rias que la mate por mí, que mate a esta perra manipuladora…pero ahora sé bien quien es Raynare en verdad, hace un par de años, o mas bien, dentro de unos años, iba a tener una charla con Azazel…y nunca olvidaré sus palabras.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Estábamos sentados, tomando unos tragos a solas disfrutando de la paz, últimamente lo había notado algo distante, al menos a mí, curiosamente me llamó para hablar a solas, parecía algo importante, al principio todo fue casual, me recordó a cuando yo no sabía quien era y el pedía mis favores cómo demonio, pero fue entonces que llego la seriedad._

 _-dime, Issei-kun-el tono de voz de Azazel era simpático, pero notaba su mirada distante-crees que yo sería un buen padre?-me preguntó, su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, lo pensé un poco, Azazel era un hombre despreocupado._

 _-siendo sincero, no lo sé, usted es muy relajado Azazel-sensei, pero…yo creo que usted puede ser un buen padre si se lo propone-dije con total honestidad._

 _-jeje…es una lastima que haya fallado como tal-._

 _-eh? De qué habla Azazel-sensei?-._

 _-hm…recuerdas a Raynare?-Azazel ahora parecía un poco decepcionado, pero no de mi, sino…de sí mismo._

 _-si…no creo que pueda olvidarla-Raynare…ese nombre nunca dejó de vagar en mis recuerdos, pese a haberla superado._

 _-je, bien, seré directo, no creo que yo sea un buen padre, claro que no, me pierdo en mi propio mundo e ignoro todo lo de mi alrededor…ayer una vieja subordinada me habló, bueno, más que subordinada es una agente de confianza, curiosamente era la madre de Raynare-mi mente aun no entendía que me quería decir Azazel-sensei, pero noté como su expresión se tornó triste por un momento-…desde la muerte de su hija yo no interactué mucho con ella, entendía que estaba de luto, pero hace unos días…la vi tan seria, ella me pidió hablar… y jamás pensé que lo que ella me diría me afectara tanto, lo que ella me revelara…-Azazel-sensei guardo silencio y tomó de su copa, parecía costarle mucho decirme esto…-Issei…Raynare…aquella joven ángel caído con la que te imbolucraste hace tanto tiempo, era mi hija…-._

 _Me quedé mudo, no sabía que pensar, mi mente estaba tratando de asimilar esto, Raynare…ella…era hija de Azazel…por eso Azazel ha actuado así, seguramente el no estaba ni enterado, estoy seguro de que jamás pensaría en que tuviera una hija, el es muy despreocupado, pacífico, Azazel-sensei es un hombre trata de escapar de las responsabilidades._

 _-me dijo que esa niña era mi hija, jamás lo imaginé, ella me lo ocultó todo este tiempo…no entendí por qué, ella habló sobre no ser digna, sobre que no lo valía, que no podía hacerme algo así, joder, ella en serio me amaba y transfirió esa forma de pensar a su hija!-Azazel-sensei se vio molesto por un momento, luego suspiró y volvió a su amarga expresión-ahora entendía porque aquella niña demostraba tal dinamismo a la hora de servirme, me contó como ella siempre fue una niña que quería enorgullecer a su padre…a mi, demonios! Si me lo hubiera dicho sin duda lo hubiera aceptado! Me habría hecho cargo! Las hubiera cuidado con mi vida…-._

 _-Azazel-sensei…-le llamé, el volteó a mirarme a los ojos, yo tomé aire-no es su culpa, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, no podía saberlo, y nunca se lo dijeron, pero el hecho de que un hombre tan despreocupado como usted actúe así por enterarse tan tarde…demuestra que usted pudo haber sido un increíble padre-._

 _Azazel se quedó mirándome por unos segundos hasta que sonrió levemente y retomó la compostura._

 _-gracias…Ise-sonreí al verlo más tranquilo, hubo silencio por unos momentos, no había nada que decir, la atmosfera no era tensa, era uno de esos silencios agradables que a veces se disfrutan-Issei…-Azazel-sensei decidió romper el silencio-me gustaría pedir perdón por lo que mi hija te hizo, quiero tomar la responsabilidad por sus actos, después de todo, estoy seguro de que lo que hizo…lo hizo por mí, para "demostrar ser digna de ser mi hija", así que…me disculpo, Issei-._

 _-no tienes que pedir perdón por nada Azazel-sensei, después de todo…si no fuera por eso que pasó, creo que yo no habría llegado hasta aquí o no estaría aquí, gracias-._

 _Pude ver como la tranquilidad volvía a Azazel-sensei, creo que lo ayudé a olvidar sus problemas._

 _-gracias, Ise-._

 **(fin del Flashback)**

Aun recuerdo esa charla, pues jamás vi al líder de los ángeles caídos así.

" _dale una oportunidad a mi niña tonta_ "

Cumpliré con eso, en honor a ti, Azazel-sensei.

Caminé hacia el frente, y miré fijamente a Yuuma con seriedad, pude ver algo de esperanza en sus ojos, suspiré y levanté mi brazo, mi Boosted Gear estaba activa cubriendo mi brazo izquierdo con el guantelete rojo.

-Issei, qué haces?-escuché la voz de Rias detrás de mi…Rias Gremory, quisiera llorar por volverla a ver…pero debo actuar en secreto por el momento, Azazel me dijo que debo tener cuidado a la hora de cambiar el futuro, por eso…empezaré por darle algo de alegría a mi maestro.

-en serio eres tan descarada como para usar esa maldita actuación? Que tan desesperada estas por vivir?-la seriedad de mis palabras parecieron impresionarla, no solo a ella también a mis compañeros.

-I-Issei…-levanté mi puño izquierdo de forma amenazante.

 **BOOST**

Un aumento de poder hizo que un aura roja me cubriera, mi cuerpo aguantó la carga por el momento, y estaba perfecto.

-p-por favor, I-Issei-kun…p-perdóname…-pude ver el miedo en su rostro…sinceramente odiaba ver a las chicas llorar, y las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Raynare no eran la excepción…

-Rias-Bouchou…podría dejarnos a solas?-pregunté a Rias mirándola de reojo, mi mirada seria pareció hacerle saber que era importante, ella asintió y se retiró junto a Kiba y Koneko-ahh…-suspiré con cansancio, me estaba dando jaqueca, así que me senté en el suelo frente a Raynare quien seguía en su forma de Yuuma…-dices que hiciste todo esto por ese tal…Azazel, verdad?-a ella pareció extrañarle mi calma, pero luego asintió-por qué-.

-n-no tengo por qué decírtelo…-ella dijo con miedo pero pude ver en su expresión que el tema con Azazel era muy delicado con ella.

-me engañaste…asesinaste a mucha gente, armaste todo este lío, le robaste a Asia su Sacred Gear y todo por el…por qué?-yo seguí hablando en un tono serio, recuerdo que yo no era así de serio en este punto, pero un cambio en mi personalidad es algo bajo.

-no tengo por qué decirle mis motivos a un sucio demonio!-definitivamente le estaba tocando los nervios, ella contestó agresivamente pero al final la intimidé cuando lancé un golpe hacia su dirección tan veloz que no se dio cuenta pero detuve el puñetazo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miró, yo seguía con mi expresión seria, creo que le dio mucho miedo pues se encogió en su lugar-lo siento…-

-hm…-no pude contener mi impresión…ella se disculpó, estaba abrazando sus piernas hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, de verdad esta ella era la despiadada Raynare? No…ella era la niña que día a día luchaba por el amor de su padre…-está bien, no voy a matarte, voy a dejarte vivir…je, sinceramente no esperé que te humillaras tanto por sobrevivir…-.

-s-soy una verdadera vergüenza verdad?...soy penosa…soy tan débil, soy tan patética…-vi la tristeza en sus ojos, sus lagrimas cayendo-no soy digna de él…no merezco su sangre…-llegué a escuchar sus susurros.

-actúas como si hubieras decepcionado a alguien importante…quizás a tus padres?-ella pareció exaltarse-o quizás a tu padre…Azazel, verdad? He leído sobre el en la biblia, el es el líder de los ángeles caídos, verdad? Tu eres su hija, no?-.

-y-yo…yo no merezco ser su hija…-finalmente pude ver a la verdadera Raynare…pude ver más que la perra ángel caída que me engañó para matarme, pude ver a la chica que todo lo que quiere es ser digna de su padre.

-es curioso cómo te estas abriendo a un "sucio demonio"-comenté, ella en lugar de molestarse solo se encogió aun más en su lugar-hey…yo no soy quien para opinar, pero…no creo que Azazel se decepcione de quien eres, sino de lo que has hecho, pero puedo ver que harías cualquier cosa por tu padre…puedo ver que quieres a tu padre…estoy seguro…de que el se enorgullecería de que seas su hija-hablé con total sinceridad, hasta dónde sé, Raynare actuó a espaldas de Grigori para conseguir el sacred gear de Asia y así tener algo con lo que verle a los ojos a su padre, el traer a su grupo, los exorcistas, la base en la iglesia, el artefacto de extracción, todo fue por Azazel…dios, si tuviera una hija y ella hiciera eso por mí, primero la regañaría por ser tan tonta y luego la abrazaría con todas mis fuerzas diciéndole lo mucho que la amo por ser capaz de hacer tanto por simplemente mostrar ser digna de mí, carajos.

-…-hubo un silencio incomodo, noté que Raynare levantaba su vista hacia mi y me miró a los ojos, ella parecía haber parado de llorar, se quedó mirándome fijamente, y solo le sonreí levemente y suspiré poniéndome de pie.

-eres despiadada, no eres una buena persona, incluso me mataste…no estoy resentido por eso…pero algo que no te perdonaré nunca es lo que le hiciste a Asia-mis ojos se volvieron afilados, no, no perdonaré que le haya hecho daño a mi amada Asia…-pero si te perdonaré lo que me hiciste a mi-me relaje un poco y volví a sonreír-te perdono, Raynare…-me acerqué a ella y le extendí mi mano, ella la tomó tímidamente y la ayudé a levantarse, ella me miró con ojos cómo de cachorro…había olvidado lo linda que era ella, aun si esta es su forma falsa es muy linda, aunque…su forma real es jodidamente sexi.

-gracias…Issei-kun…g-gracias!-ella me abrazó, me quedé helado, pero no sentí malas intenciones, ella solo me abrazaba, no porque confiara, tampoco que yo la haya, perdonado, creo que es porque la he consolado, sin darme cuenta correspondí al abrazo, era una cálida sensación, era agradable…miré al techo por un momento…así que así pudieron haber sido las cosas si fueran diferentes eh? No me disgusta, la sensación de dos suaves almohadas en mi pecho lo confirman, jaja, incluso ahora no dejo de ser un pervertido…

-asumo que ya te sientes mejor, despiadado Datenshi, jeje-dije bromeando mirando a Raynare con una sonrisa, fue entonces que pude ver una sincera sonrisa en ella, me resultó muy bonita…pero hay que dejar las bromas de lado-Raynare…-volví a mi actitud seria-voy a dejarte ir…pero tienes que devolverle su Sacred Gear a Asia-dije seriamente, ella se exaltó un poco.

-p-pero ella…-.

-está muerta, lo sé, pero creo que puedo convencer a Rias-bouchou de reencarnarla-la interrumpí si perder mi seriedad-por eso…devuélvele su Sacred Gear a Asia…por favor, Raynare-.

-hm…-pude ver que ella dudó por un momento pero al final soltó un suspiro-e-está bien, pero quiero algo a cambio porque conseguir esto me costó mucho en verdad y casi me cuesta la vida!-exigió ella, por mi bien.

-me parece justo, que vas a pedir?-pregunté relajando mi expresión.

-quiero quedarme contigo-.

-…-.

-Issei?-ella pasó un mano frente a mi como para que reaccione pero apenas lo hice, ella…ella en serio pidió quedarse conmigo? Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ella es una traidora por actuar a espaldas de Azazel así que ella no tiene a dónde ir ya que no puede volver a Grigori y sus aliados están muertos, si, creo que es lo más razonable.

-está bien, veré si logro convencer a mis padres de ello-dije sin más con algo de nerviosismo-ahh…pero ahora no sé que haré respecto a Rias-bouchou…-que Raynare se quede conmigo…cómo reaccionará Rias al ver que la perdoné? Pensará que soy un idiota seguramente.

-no tienes que explicar nada, Ise-sudé frío cuando al mirar de rojo vi a Rias en la puerta, de brazos cruzados con una mirada seria.

-c-creo que pedí privacidad-comenté, Rias en serio nunca dejaba de ser una chismosa.

-no podía dejarte a solas con un ángel caído-dijo ella y junto a ella se asomaron Kiba, Koneko y Akeno.

-no confías en mi bouchou?-pregunté fingiendo tristeza, ella rio para luego dirigirme una sonrisa.

-claro que confío en ti Ise, pero me preocupo por tu seguridad-.

-usted es la mejor, jeje-yo también reí, luego miré a Raynare, ella se veía un poco nerviosa por la presencia de los demás, la tomé de la mano, ella me miró a los ojos-tranquila…vas a estar bien-ella asintió y sonrió con un poco más de confianza-Bouchou…por favor, puede…-.

-reencarnar a Asia Argento? Si-ella pareció saber que iba a decir y junto a los demás fue a dónde yacía Asia, yo volví mi vista a Raynare y me sorprendí un poco al ver que ella ya me estaba entregando los anillos del Twinling Health, pude notar como un aura verde brillante abandonaba su cuerpo y se acoplaba a los anillos.

-por favor…cuida de mi-ella me pidió con una voz suave…no era su voz de Yuuma, era su verdadera voz, pero era suave, en sus ojos vi algo de miedo, yo tomé los anillos en mi mano izquierda y con mi mano derecha acaricié su cabeza.

-yo te protegeré-dije sin más…se lo debía a Azazel, el merecía esto después de todo lo que hizo por mí, sin él, yo no estaría aquí, listo para salvar el futuro, vi como el miedo en los ojos de Raynare desaparecía, ella sonrió y asintió, luego me giré hacia Rias y me acerqué a ella para entregarle el Twinling Health.

-espero que sepas lo que haces Ise…-vi la seriedad en su mirada, yo solo asentí, estoy muy seguro de que lo que hago está bien.

Bouchou le devolvió su Sacred Gear a Asia y finalmente realizó el ritual de reencarnación, no presté mucha atención la verdad, sabía que Asia volvería cómo la alfil de Rias, y eso calmaba mi ser, miré a Raynare, ella estaba…hablando con Akeno? Mis oidos lograron capturar su conversación.

-me sorprende que Issei-kun te haya perdonado-dijo Akeno-san con una expresión tranquila, creo que Raynare dudaba en contestarle.

-si…a mi también...-parece que Raynare actúa muy tímida…si, creo que después de todo lo que pasó yo también estaría así.

-te encuentras bien?-Akeno parecía preocuparse por ella…por qué?

-por qué preguntas?-.

-ahora eres cómo la protegida de Issei-kun, está bien si interactuamos, no crees?-Akeno le sonrió pacíficamente a Raynare…oh, ya lo entiendo, Akeno…se ve a si misma en ella…

-Ise-Rias me llamó, al voltear vi que ella me dirigía una sonrisa, miré a Asia, y ella estaba despertando…Asia, no pude contener mi felicidad.

-Asia!-exclamé mientras corría a ella para abrazarla con todo mi cariño, ella está de vuelta…tengo a Asia a mi lado otra vez…

-Issei-kun?-ella me miró confusa, yo solo le sonreí y deposité un suave beso en su frente.

-te extrañé…Asia-me resulto muy tierno como ella se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a balbucear, luego miré a los demás, Kiba…mi mejor amigo, Koneko, mi dulce nekomata, Akeno, mi bella sacerdotisa del rayo y mi amada reina Rias, los tengo de vuelta a mi lado…con el bono de que Raynare, la linda hija de Azazel está aquí y pude cumplirle a mi maestro, al ver a todos aquí otra vez…no pude evitar soltar lagrimas de felicidad-gracias…-susurré con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente, prometo que voy a cambiar el futuro, no los volveré a perder, yo los protegeré a todos, me haré lo más fuerte posible, me haré tan fuerte que ni los dioses dragones podrán pararme y derrotaré a Trihexa, voy a cambiar el futuro!

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Bueno…eso es todo…es una idea más, algo que rondaba mi mente y decidí escribir, no es original creo yo, alguien más ya habrá escrito algo así pero hey! A mi me gusta esta idea y espero que a ustedes también, sin más, me despido, bye!**


End file.
